Reina de Hielo
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Ella era la reina del hielo, pero eso no significaba que el no fuera capaz de derretir el hielo que la rodeaba.....Lemon, lean y dejen review


**Este fic nacio a raiz de mi proximo proyecto llamado Vermillion, no estan conectados pero los personajes son los mimos.**

**Nota: Si no te gusta no lo leas, no necesito quejas de fanboys.**

* * *

**Reina de Hielo**

Por: Ralf Jones

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que las cosas terminaran de esta manera y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se resistía al momento.

Después de meses de miradas provocativas y tensión entre ambos, al final terminaron en este lugar, un bosque cubierto de nieve, ocultos de la vista tras el tronco de un árbol.

"Deberíamos detenernos…" protesto la joven Kuchiki mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su compañero, pero el respondió levantándola de suelo, atrapándola entre el árbol y su cuerpo, las piernas de la joven shinigami envolvieron instintivamente las caderas de el, tratando de sostenerse de cualquier forma posible.

Y nuevamente sus labios se encontraron con igual ferocidad que la primera vez, las manos de su compañero abrieron hábilmente su kimono exponiendo su pálida piel al aire frio, pero el calor que se generaba entre ellos era suficiente para mantenerla tranquila.

Era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa manera tan íntima, pero sobre todo nunca pensó que seria el quien la tocara. El jinchuriki sonrió satisfecho al notar el pequeño color rojo en las pálidas mejillas de la joven shinigami.

Era un hecho que los labios de la joven Kuchiki eran tan fríos como una brisa de invierno, tal vez por eso no podía separarse de ella. El sabor de esos labios era como ningún otro.

"Bee-sempai…" murmuro Rukia entre besos y suspiros, las manos del jinchuriki recorrían suavemente la piel de su pecho, acariciando delicadamente sus pechos y costados. Y ella respondía abrazándolo con fuerza tratando de cerrar aun más la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Para Rukia las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo era completamente nuevas, en algún momento sus labios se separaron de los de el para recobrar el aliento.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por leve momento y en ese instante Killerbee pudo observar el deseo en los hermosos ojos violetas de la joven Kuchiki. Ella por su parte estaba impresionada por el contraste entre sus pieles, ella era casi tan blanca como la nieve que caía lentamente a su alrededor, mientras que la de el era tan oscura como una noche sin luna.

Un segundo después sus labios estaban unidos nuevamente, y las manos del jinchuriki recorrían el cuerpo de la shinigami.

Esto era más que lujuria o deseo…..ambos necesitaban ese momento.

Y un segundo después el chaleco de Killerbee callo al suelo, la hakamaRukia descendió al nivel de sus rodillas, después el ninja procedió a liberar una de las piernas de la shinigami para poder darse espacio en el cuerpo de la chica.

Un leve gemido de placer escapo de los labios de la joven Kuchiki en el momento en que el jinchuriki entro en ella.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en una danza frenética de placer. El silencio del bosque fue sustituido por los leves gemidos de placer de la shinigami.

La relación entre ellos estaba prohibida…

Sin embargo en ese momento las manos de Rukia recorrían los músculos de los brazos y abdomen del ninja de Kumogakure.

Horas debieron pasar sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ambos estaban demasiado inmersos el uno en el otro como para preocuparse de algo como el tiempo. Pero la respiración de Rukia comenzó a acelerarse al tiempo que Killerbee empezaba a embestir con más fuerza su cuerpo.

Su mente comenzó a ser dominada por la sensación de placer, ya no tenia control de su cuerpo, solo podía sentir a Bee moverse contra ella.

Las piernas de la shinigami se aferraron con mayor fuerza a la cintura del ninja, no le importaba que su hakama estuviera colgando de una de sus piernas, estaba demasiado perdida en el placer como para notarlo.

Y con una embestida final el cuerpo de Rukia se estremeció mientras una onda de éxtasis surcaba cada fibra de su ser.

"¡BEE-SEMPAI!"

Ella era la reina del hielo, pero eso no significaba que el no fuera capaz de derretir el hielo que la rodeaba.

Su relación estaba prohibida…

Pero en ese momento el jinchuriki decidió que eso no importaba.

Lentamente acaricio los suaves cabellos oscuros de la chica y ella respondió acurrucándose contra su pecho.

"Rukia-chan…"

* * *

**Estoy bastante complacido con mi hitoria, trate de que no fuera tan pervertida o algo asi (odio el hentai) pero considero que es parte de mi crecimiento como autor el escribir un fic lemon, o medio lemon.**

**Si les gusto el fic por favor dejen sus reviews.**

Sol Badguy espero que este fic te sirva para tu proyecto.


End file.
